


Galora at Law

by baronohm



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baronohm/pseuds/baronohm
Summary: Galekh and Tagora fuck in the bathroom, instead of defending their client during her murder trial. Good guys those two.





	Galora at Law

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by pigeonasty!

Tagora practically pranced across the courtroom as he delivered his opening statement, “Ladies and gentletrolls of the jury, bear with me as today’s proceedings hold a gravity that deserve elaboration. Are you all aware that today’s trial, depending on its outcome, could make Alternian history?”

He bore down on the jury box, leaning towards them with a wide smile and his hands tucked behind his back, posing in a sort of angled parade rest. Without a hitch in his words, Tagora continued. “This occassion marks the first murder trial of a highblood by a lower caste within which we will consider the potential innocence of said lowblood. Too long have olive assassins prowled our streets, framing guiltless trolls for the crimes and while I know we all clamor for swift and decisive punishment my assistant council and I, Tagora Gorjek, must-” 

At Tagora’s table, Galekh rose abruptly and interrupted the unctuous, gesticulating lawyer, “-pro council. Our client, Skylla Koriga is innocent. Have the prosecution call their first witness.”

Tagora glared at Galekh and returned to his seat as the massive purple-blooded… let’s call them a judge, bashed one massive fist against a high podium and growled, “Let’s move on with this then.”

The short tealblood slid into his seat besides Galekh. “Why’d you interrupt my speech?” he hissed into Galekh’s ear.

“Everyone here is used to quick murder trials. Wasting their time will just make them impatient,” Galekh grumbled back.

“This is an opportunity to cement my name in history. Don’t get in my way,” Tagora replied, gripping Galekh’s thigh until his nails bit into the taller troll’s expensive slacks. Galekh grabbed his hand and hesitated. His face flushed indigo. What was this idiot doing, distracting him like this in the middle of this, their most important case?

“It seems the prosecution has been eaten. We’ll recess for ten minutes,” the purple-blood judge bellowed as it’s fist shook the foundations of their podium.

Galekh filled out of the room, quickly distancing himself from his shorter compatriot and turning a sharp left down the adjoining hallway. He practically dashed to a distant bathroom and found it, thankfully, empty.

He sighed as he threw washed water into his face. That little lawyer was such an obnoxious showboater, so antithetical to the proper execution of a case this sensitive. They needed bulletproof evidence, not a show of ego. Even if Tagora had been the very reason Galekh had gotten this chance, it was nevertheless a-

“Hey, there,” Tagora’s voice echoed through the empty bathroom as the door swung shut behind him.

“Be honest with me, Gorjek, did you call me down to the courthouse just to fuck?” Galekh sighed.

“There’s no one better I could think of than you to organize our evidence,” the tealblood was all smiles as he slid up beside Galekh, staring at him through the mirror, “find the connections, and ensure that we won.” 

“Just say no,” Galekh replied.

Tagora brushed up against the indigo’s arm like an attention-starved cat. He pouted, his eyes turning upwards to Galekh’s face. “In your expert advice, I’m supposed to stay honest today so I can’t quite say exactly those words.” 

Galekh broke away. “Tagora! This case is important! It could change everything.”

“Which is why,” Tagora replied breathlessly. He pulled a dark cord from his hair, letting it fall past his shoulders, “we should use these seven remaining minutes to loosen up.”

Galekh’s temper rose. How could this stupid, arrogant little excuse for a lawyer be so nonchalant about this when an innocent troll’s life hung in the balance?

“Ooooh, looks like someone agrees with me,” Tagora traced one of his thin, manicured fingers through the air to rest just a hair’s width from the obvious bulge in Galekh’s pants.

“Ok. Ok, Tagora. Tagora, fine,” Galekh swept the short troll up into the air. Tagora cackled with glee as the powerful indigo pressed him through a stall door and onto the toilet.

Galekh towered over the tealblood, blocking the stall entrance as he fumed at Tagora. “Why can’t you take this seriously?”

“I don’t know,” the tealblood said, fanning out one of his hands and inspecting his shimmering nails. “Maybe you should take us seriously. Otherwise, I might just throw this case.”

“What?!?” Galekh gripped Tagora’s shoulders, this time with much less care. 

“Oh, relax,” the tealblood smiled, “I’m just messing with you, or,” he looked up innocently, his black bangs concealing one eye, “maybe, I’m not?”

Galekh dove at his kismesis. Tagora’s blood spilled over the Legislacerator No°5 lipstick the young lawyer wore impeccably as Galekh dug into his lips. Galekh drank in that scent of roses and mink oil that made him coarse with passionate hatred. He gripped Tagora’s back, pressing two fingers into Tagora’s already arching back and forcing the tealblood to stretch further upwards. Finally, Galekh broke loose.

Tagora sighed, his eyes defocused and distant. “Yeah,” he said simply, as if speaking to himself. 

Galekh winced and unzipped the source of his pain. His indigo bulge unfurled from the confinement of his slacks onto Tagora chest with a wet smack. 

Tagora gripped the indigo-sized bulge with both hands. Bearing his teeth with a wide, carnal smile as he drooled over the size of it. “Ooooh, this is nice and warm.”

“Don’t bite it,” Galekh replied bluntly.

“Huh?” Tagora said, placing a hand against one pointy ear.

Galeh leaned in, “Don’t-”

Tagora grabbed his hair, pulling him forward roughly, and sank his teeth into the taller troll’s collar. 

Galekh saw black as the cold, bone-rattling hatred he felt for this impish, immature troll implored him to lift Tagora off the toilet, peel the giggling troll off his neck and press Tagora hard against one side of the stall as indigo and teal fluids mixed on the beautiful lawyers lips.

As Tagora wiggled and squirmed like an eel in Gaelkh’s grip, the indigoblood ripped off Tagora’s striped pants and everything beneath in one go. “Those were expensive!” Tagora protested as his lace panties tore off his body.

Galekh ran a thick finger down his partner’s thin stomach, avoiding Tagora’s throbbing bulge. Tagora yelped as Galekh roughly teased the nook beneath and stared into the blueblood’s eyes. “What’re you gonna do? Huh? Huh?” he egged on his kismesis. 

The indigo’s finger came back with a strand of thin, green matingfluid. “I’ll help you relax,” he grunted.

“Pfft,” Tagora chuckled, “you’re trying to be tough. That’s so cute!”

As he pinned Tagora with his body, Galekh’ bulge came up past Tagora’s first pair of wriggling scars. It rubbed against the tealblood’s chest, pulsing. Tagora moaned, despite himself, wriggling in Galekh’s grip for a different reason. “Ahhh, ok, ok, stop teasing me!”

“Promise you’re going to stick to the facts,” Galekh replied.

“How the fuck can you focus on that while we’re this horny?!” Tagora snarled. Galekh pressed further into him. His bulge slid up and down Tagora’s tight stomach, rubbing a host of small bumps on its underside against the tealblood lawyer. 

“Fuck me already!” Tagora whined loudly.

“Promise me,” Galekh grunted. “This is important.”

“No!” 

Galekh gripped the tealblood’s throat, his strong hand tightening. Tagora moaned as he felt the pressure increase. “Ok, fine! We’re gonna need a bucket if you take any longer. I promise.”  
“How can I be sure you’re not lying to me?” Galekh replied, breathing heavily onto Tagora’s brow.

“You can’t,” Tagora giggled.

“How about this,” Galekh pulled back and let himself slide down Tagora’s stomach. His girth rolled back the smaller trolls teal bulge and below he felt the greater heat of the lawyer’s nook. He held himself there, pulling his pelvis back, waiting for the words.

Tagora felt his bulge hot against his nook. Oh, it was right there. It was so close. Damn it, Galekh, why do you always have to be difficult!

“Fuck! Galekh! We don’t have time for this! I promise, ok? We’ll save her. I’ll be serious. Just fucking fuck me already!” the tealblood slammed one of his hands against the stall door.

Galekh pressed into his kismesis. The tealblood could barely take his girth. Tagora gritted his teeth. “You’re BIG.”

“Relax,” Galekh grunted, pressing further, giving this bratty boy no breaks.

“I’m filling a pail over here and you’re still too biiiiiig,” Tagora moaned.

“You’re too small,” Galekh sputtered as he pressed further. The tealblood was tucked up against the stall, Galekh’s chest pressed against him, keeping him suspended in the air. Galekh gripped Tagora’s tiny ass with one hand, pulling the tealblood further in, as his other hand scratched at the top of the stall and bent the thin metal with its strength.

Tagora slowly relaxed, choking Galekh’s girth against every step of the way. “You punk, just relax already,” Galekh groaned.

“Ahahahaha!” Tagora cackled between moans. 

“I hate you so much!” Galekh replied. Finally, the pain changed to hot pleasure as Tagora relaxed and stretched to take his blueblood partner’s full thickness.

“Ahh!” Tagora squealed. “You’re so huge.”

Galekh pulled back, drawing what felt like an infinite length out of Tagora. The tealblood cooed. “Come back in.”

That Galekh wasn’t ready for. The tealblood was in a little ball against the stall door, suddenly looking far more adorable than deplorable, his eyes quivering as his blood-stained lips pouted. This brat, sometimes, he looked absolutely lovely.

Galekh rocked the stall wall with his next thrust. Tagora threw his arms around the indigoblood, raking his perfect nails under the indigo’s suit and through his shirt as each of Galekh’s movements slammed his back into the thin metal behind him. Tagora cried out as his kismesis angrily pounded into him.

“No more comebacks?” Galekh grunted as the wall began to buckle, forming a jagged cradle for Tagora to lean into. 

“I’m gonna-” Tagora replied, biting into Galekh’s ear, “Fuck!”

“Yes,” Galekh grunted. “You are doing that.”

“Shut- ooooh” Tagora moaned, clawing at Galekh’s back, “-up.”

Galekh felt Tagora’s nook tighten painfully as the tealblood came mid-thrust. Tagora tapped madly against Galekh’s back, once, twice, then three times and Galekh only sped up further.

“This is, huff, what you wanted, right?” Galekh growled. “We’ve got another minute. Deal with it.”

Tagora mumbled something between a mutter and a laugh, his hair wet with sweat and quickly losing its carefully-crafted structure.

“Ok,” Galekh muttered. “My turn.”

“You know-” Tagora struggled to speak between hasty breaths, “-the rules.” As he wrapped his legs around, Galekh’s back, clinging to the big man.

“You are insane,” Galekh grunted.

“You love it,” the little tealblood giggled.

Galekh backed against the other stall, ripping free of Tagora’s grasp with sheer strength and dropped the lawyer unceremoniously onto the floor as he pulled free of the tiny troll. Tagora latched onto the indigo’s bulge just as the first globule of indigo fluid burst forth.

The big troll leaned against the stall, suddenly loosing power over his legs, as his kismesis greedily sucked more and more of Galekh’s fluid down his throat. Finally, he pulled away, leaving a mixture of lipstick and both troll’s blood halfway down Galekh’s bulge. He smacked his lips. “Needs a little something.”

He grabbed the tired troll’s tie, pulling him forward and kissing him on the lips. Galekh’s eyes widened as Tagora pushed the indigo’s seed into his own mouth. 

“Why?” Galekh complained, wiping his mouth clean of his own fluids.

Tagora was already at the mirror, straightening his hair, wiping the blood off of his mouth. He looked down disapprovingly. “Looks like those panties are gone. Shame.” 

By the time Galekh left the stall, Tagora was ready to leave.

“Why?” Galekh repeated.

“Oh, you know you love it,” Tagora flashed him a winning smile and opened the bathroom door. “You’ve got one minute. See you in court.”

As the bathroom door swung back and forth on its hinges, Galekh approached the mirror. His tie was askew, his hair a mess, and there was definitely lipstick, bite marks, and various other scratches over every visible iota of skin that wasn’t his face. 

He smiled, then quickly regained his composure. He did love it, but it wouldn’t do for anyone else to know. He was, after all, maintaining a proper, normal kismesissitude, not vacillating drama of a schoolgrub’s first pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a commission? Hit me up at https://twitter.com/baronohmnsfw!


End file.
